Crimson Jewel
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends meet Saya. Kagome insists that she join them which she relunctuctly does. Saya is out for revenge on Naraku. Pieces and pieces of her past is revealed. What excatly is Saya and what is she hiding? And why does she smell slightly like Naraku? Ratings may change. None of the characters from Blood-C are in this except for Saya.
1. Unexpected Meeting

**(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or Saya off of Blood C. This takes place after the anime series of Blood C. If you'll watch Blood C already then you'll should already know the plot to it, well, I'm going to mix it up a little. The whole plot of Blood C took place in the Feudal Era where Inuyasha and his group are. No they haven't meet yet. And instead of Fumito, it was Naraku's doing, so Saya is out for revenge on Naraku, not Fumito. This is also a slight Blood+ crossover in some ways. No! None of the characters of Blood+ are in this. Please Read and Review. Enjoy the story!) **

Unexpected Meeting

There was a silver haired half-demon with dogs ears traveling with a priestess, a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon child, and a two tailed fire cat demon. There names were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They were traveling across the countryside looking for the shards of The Jewel Of Four Souls, or Shikon Jewel, for short. There were walking through a thick forest until suddenly Kagome sensed something. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby!" Inuyasha immediately perked up at that.

"Where?" he asked, anxious to get another shard of the jewel.

"Over there! A little past the forest!" Inuyasha crouched down so Kagome can get on his back, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto a transformed Kirara. They dashed towards the source with Kagome leading them to it. They came into a clearing to see a girl with black and dark red short kimono with a katana at her waist. She had long dark hair tied into two pieces and gray-black eyes. She didn't say anything as she watch the group approach her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she got off of him. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo doing the same. "She has two sacred jewel shards on her!"

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha shouted towards. "Hand over the jewel shards! Humans like you shouldn't have them." The girl stared blankly at him. Usually she would charge and kill a demon right, but seeing he was with humans she guess he wasn't one of those all bad demons. "Are you deaf? Hand it over!"

"What if I don't want to?" she said, but Inuyasha can since the seriousness in her voice and a hint of a challenge. Inuyasha growled and pulled out his Tessaiga. He was about to charge at her, Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha, you can't kill her! She's only human!" she yelled in disappointed as the young half-demon would try to harm a human.

"She has jewel shards, Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, ask for them politely, not charge at her," she scolded.

"Like that will ever work," he scoffed. Kagome's face turned red, and no sooner were they in another heated argument. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads as they watch the two bicker.

Shippo claimed onto Miroku's shoulder yelling, "Hey! Where did she go?" Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting, and everyone looked to where the girl was standing moments ago, but she was gone. Where did she go?

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry if I keep changing it back and forth from Blood-C to Blood+. I'm doing this because I don't know what should I add on to Saya's past before her little experiment with Fumito, or Naraku in this case, but I now know I got what I'm going to do. I'm going to use parts of Saya's past from Blood+ for Saya's past for Blood-C somewhat. Please send any ideas you have for this story cause I'm kind of stuck on what to do from this point, so your ideas would be nice. Again, please Read and Review! No flamin!)**


	2. Enter: Saya

Enter: Saya

Saya was walking through a clearing after leaving the group of strangers behind. She made a mental note on who they are. There was a half dog-demon with dog ears and long silver hair, a priestess in strange clothing, a monk, a demon slayer, a fox kit, and two-tailed fire cat demon. Saya knew she had to drink blood soon, so she went off to see if she can find any animals or demons she can kill nearby.

Saya spotted a brown wolf drinking some water out of the river. She checked to make sure none of its pack members were close by. When Saya knew that the wolf was alone she brought her sword out, and sliced the wolf up before it could even blink.

"Koga where are you going?" Ginta called out to him. There was a wolf prince named Koga. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail with his two side-kicks behind him. One had white hair and the other had a mohawk. There names were Ginta and Hakkaku. **(A/N: I don't know which is which.) **

"Don't you guys smell that?" Koga yelled back at them. "Naraku's filthy stench is nearby." Not wanting to lose precious time at finally being able to take revenge on the person that killed his comrades, Koga activate the jewel shards in his legs and formed a tornado and raced of to find where he thought the scent was coming from.

When can he to a clearing with a river flowing, what he saw made him gasp. There was the brown wolf he had sent earlier to get some food. Its legs were chopped clean off, and there was a girl with two pigtails and dark gray eyes drinking its blood. Koga tried to punch the girl when she didn't notice, but she quickly jumped out-of-the-way.

"What do you want?" Saya asked coldly. She was getting pretty tired of being attacked on the same day in less than an hour. It was quite irritating.

"YOU killed one of my wolves," Koga replied through clenched teeth. His hands were fisted up. "Plus you have the same stench as Naraku." Saya narrowed her eyes at this. This guy knows Naraku? "Tell me where he is, or prepare to DIE!"

Koga tried to kick her, but she quickly rolled out-of-the-way. Saya can sense two sacred jewel shards in the wolf demon's legs. **(A/N: Yes Saya can sense jewel shards. I just thought since Saya can sense a demon's weak point, why not make her sense the jewel shard. There is also another why she can sense the jewel shards, but I'm not telling ya'll now. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Alright! Even said, back to the story.)** When Koga tried to roundhouse kick her, Saya took the chance to slash both his legs where the shards were.

"Oh, no!" Koga thought as his jewel shards were taken by the girl. He was lucky she didn't cut his legs off. Damn! This is what he gets for underestimating her. But what really surprised him the most was that out of all of Naraku's incarnations, she's the most human in someway. She wasn't done any tricks or shown any demonic power. "Why is that?" Koga wondered. "Even so if she has Naraku's scent on her then she must be in league with him in someway."

* * *

"Look at what you've done, Kagome," the half dog-demon growled irritably. "You let her get away."

"How was that my fault?" Kagome retorted. "If you would just ask her nicely in the first place, Inuyasha, then we could have gotten the shards from her." Inuyasha was about to say something back when Koga's blood reached his nose. Normally he wouldn't care, but he wanted to see who or what was kicking Koga's ass so he could save him then laugh at his face for getting his butt whooped.

"I smell that scrawny wolf's blood," Inuyasha said.

"You mean Koga's?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Know that you mention it I can sense two sacred jewel shards," Kagome said. "Wait, I also sense another two jewel shards." Everyone gasped.

"Do you think it's that girl we saw earlier?" Sango asked.

"Yep! I'm positive it is!" Kagome said.

"Then what are we waiting," Inuyasha said. "Let's get going." They raced off to the where Koga and the shards were. Kagome and Shippo were on Inuyasha's back, and Sango and Miroku were riding on a transformed Kirara. No later that made to where Koga was. Indeed there was the girl saw earlier. But they couldn't believe what they saw. Koga had numerous gashes all over his body, and the girl had her sword out and what surprised them the most was that she didn't even have a scratch on her.

"How are you getting beat by this girl, Koga?" Inuyasha reprimanded him.

"I like to see you fight this girl, mutt!" Koga yelled. "She ain't human if you hadn't noticed. She's one of Naraku's henchmen, and she stole my jewel shards!" The Inuyasha gang gasped at this. Inuyasha started to sniff the air. His eyes widened, she does have Naraku's scent on her, but why couldn't he smell earlier. Saya noticed Inuyasha growling threatening at her.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while approaching him.

"She smells just like Naraku," he growled out. Everyone was shocked by this and quickly got into a fighting stance. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga. Saya watched it as it transformed into a huge fanged sword. "Tell us where Naraku is," Inuyasha growled.

Saya just stared at him. "Fine! If you won't talk then I'll just beat the answer out of you!" And with that Inuyasha charged at her. He swung his blade downwards, and Saya quickly brought hers up, countering his. They kept on clashing sword and sword. Inuyasha was pushing Saya back a little. She made downward swing for his legs, noticing this Inuyasha quickly jumped out-of-the-way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her bone boomerang at Saya. Seeing this, she quickly ducked down as the boomerang flew past her, missing her by mere inches. Saya got up, but she didn't notice the sacred arrow that went flying towards her arm.

"You did it, Kagome," Shippo cheered as Kagome's arrow hit Saya dead in the arm.

"How you like that," Inuyasha said smugly. Saya simply the arrow roughly out of her arm with no change in her expression. She started to rub the wound tenderly. Everyone gasped. Why isn't she dead?

"What happened?" Miroku asked in shock to no one in particularly. "Kagome's arrow should have purified her." Miroku knew he couldn't sense she now had four jewel shards in her possession. Not wanting to waste time since she seems to be distracted by her wound, Koga tried to kick Saya yet again, but she noticed his approach and quickly sliced his legs. Koga winced and his the momentum to roundhouse kick her sword right out of her hands.

Saya watched as her sword flew a few feet away from her. These people were starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She felt her gray eyes threatening to turn demonic red. "Not so tough without your sword now, are you?" Inuyasha yelled out. They started to gather around her from all sides. "Now, tell us where Naraku is and hand over your jewel shards, and we might let you live." Before Saya could reply back, a huge cerberus dog-demon came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome in one of its ears/hands.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome choked out as she was being crushed by the demon's hands. Saya's blood was really boiling now. This brought back painful memories. She watched as they all tried to attack the beast to save their friend. Wasting no more time, Saya quickly grabbed the sharpest thing she could find, which was a long sturdy, pointy stick. (A/N: What can you expect? The anime did say that Saya can use any weapon as long as it's sharp and draws blood.) Saya quickly charged at the demon on jumped on top of it. They all watched in awe as she quickly stabbed the stick right through the cerberus's hand and pinned it to its back. She grabbed his other hand, the one that had a screaming Kagome on it, and broke that one.

The beast cried out in pain as it released her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped and caught her before she could hit the ground. Inuyasha gang could do nothing, but stare in awe. Had she really just saved Kagome? But why? "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome replied. "I'm just shaken up a little, but otherwise fine. Inuyasha, look out!" Inuyasha, noticing why Kagome cried out, quickly grabbed her and jumped out-of-the-way as Saya came down.

She quickly rolled out of the as the demon tried to stomp on her. Saya grabbed another stick and tried to struck the demon on its nose, but it didn't have any effect. She grabbed another stick and stabbed it in its nose, making it roar and blood coming out of it. Everyone watched in interest as she started battling this demon. They were debating on whether or not they should help her since she's Naraku's henchmen, but that quickly changed as the cerberus use its broken arm to push Kagome right into its mouth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out yet again. Saya wasted no time to climb into the monster's mouth and force her way in. Seeing that the girl was unconscious, Saya jabbed one of her sticks into the monster's mouth. The demon roared in pain as it tried to bite down, but couldn't. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome out of there as Saya went straight down its throat.

"What is she doing?" Sango asked as they all watched in shock and disgust as she crawled down the demon's guts.

"Trying to get herself killed," Koga snidely remarked. Saya kept crawling down the demon's throat into she came to a certain spot. Her eyes turned red, and she quickly jabbed her other stick down the glowing spot until it reached the demon's heart. Everyone watched as the cerberus cried out in agony as blood spurted out of its mouth.

"Man, what is she doing in there?" a shaking Shippo asked. They all watched as the beast gave another cry and fell over. Saya placed her hand on top of the stick, and forcibly pushed it down, making go right through the cerberus's heart, and coming out of its front. Everyone saw blood rapidly gash out as they saw the stick come out of where its heart lays. The beast gave another cry and fell down dead.

Saya came out of its mouth. Inuyasha and Koga's nose wrinkled in disgust. Saya reached inside her kimono, and pulled out two jewel shards and threw them towards Koga. He caught them and put them in his legs.

"Why did you give Koga back his jewel shards?" Miroku asked her as Saya picked up her sword and sheath it.

"Because he seemed really weak and useless without," Saya simply replied. Koga growled out in anger and Inuyasha snickered a little. "I'll be on my way now. Goodbye." She turned and started walking away.

"Wait, we're not through, yet," Inuyasha called out to her, but it fell on deaf ears as she vanished into thin air.

"She's gone," Sango said. Koga looked down on his legs where his jewel shards were. Why did she give him back his shards?

"Hey, mutt!" Koga called out. Inuyasha growled at being called a mutt. "There something's fishy about her. If I were you I keep an eye out on her.

"Why is that, Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Because something about her seems slightly different from Naraku and his other incarnations." Koga towards the sky. It was starting to get dark. Is it that late already. Koga sighed. "Well, I love to stay and chat, but I got to go and heal my wounds." He turned towards Inuyasha. "You better take good care of my Kagome the next time I get back." After that Koga ran off with his minions following behind him.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha yelled out after him. "Get back here, you coward!"

"Inuyasha, calm down," Sango said.

"Sango's right," Miroku said. "We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night, so we could discuss about this peculiar new enemy in the morning." Inuyasha knew that Miroku was right. They needed to get some rest. They looked down at Kagome's unconscious body and sighed. He was so close to losing her twice. Why was he so weak? Why didn't he try harder to save and protect her? And what was up with their new enemy? Why did she save Kagome? Come to think of it when they first arrived Koga was cover in wounds, but none of them looked fatal enough to kill him. Why is that? Why would one of Naraku's incarnation let Koga live, let alone give him back his shards, and save Kagome? It doesn't make sense. So many questions rang inside his head. He gave out a short yawn. They could always discuss this in the morning. Inuyasha fell asleep and everyone did so, too, wondering about their Naraku's new incarnation.

* * *

**(A/N: I hoped you'll enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the fight scene. I'm not that good at it yet, but I'll keep improving to make it better. So anyway, please read and review! Bon jour!)**


	3. The Shrovetide?

**(A/N: Sorry for taking to long to late update the next chapter. I've been busy with school, my other stories, and stuff. Well, on with the story!)**

* * *

The Shrovetide?

It was beautiful day. The sun was shining, and everyone was eating the food that Inuyasha caught. Two rabbits and a boar. "Ah," Kagome said in content "It's such a gorgeous day."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "How come everyday can't be like this?"

"Will you all stop yapping," Inuyasha interrupted them irritably. "Hurry up and eat so we can continue on our search for Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards."

"Oh, Inuyasha, lighten up," Miroku said.

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.

"What are we going to do about Naraku's new incarnation?" Sango interrupted them. Kirara perched on her shoulder.

"Hmm…that girl was indeed the most human-like of any of his incarnations we've encountered so far," Miroku said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kagome said.

"Forget about her for now," Inuyasha scoffed. "We'll just continue with our search for jewel shards. We'll run into her again eventually, and when we do we simply capture her and make her tell us where Naraku is."

* * *

They have been traveling all day. They had breaks every now and then cause of Kagome's whining about her feet hurting. They've only fought a couple of demons which were weak, so it was fairly easy. The gang was currently walking in a village. It was almost sundown.

"Let's stay the night in this village," Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Sango said.

"Might as well," Shippo said. Kirara mewed showing her agreement. Everyone turned towards Inuyasha, expecting him to say something against it then having to be 'sat' by Kagome.

"Yeah, let's stay here the night," was all the hanyou said. Everyone looked at him with shocked faces. He just ignored them. "Miroku, do your thing."

"O-okay," the monk stuttered, unsure about Inuyasha's sudden agreement. Miroku quickly found the nicest house in the village, and told the headman of the house the you-have-a-dark-aura/cloud-hanging-over-house routine. **(A/N: I really don't if I got it right or not. I've got to go back to watching Inuyasha to see. I haven't seen that show for a LONG time. Please tell me if I OOC any of the characters, well, except for Saya because I don't know how to really write her. She's not the sweet, caring person the anime first makes her out to be. She's supposed to have a very serious personality. So I'm going to make her personality serious, but not to serious because even I'm not that serious all the time. Heck, I'm rarely serious, but when I am watch out! Plus, it will be hard for me to write someone with a too serious personality. So yeah, Saya is going to have a serious, but not too serous personality, and be somewhat murderous and bloodthirsty. Just want to inform you'll. Well, enough with my rambling. Let's continue on with the story!) **The man became so terrified he let them stay the night. The Inuyasha gang sat around a room with table with some futons around it. There was a door to the right with drapes around it. **(A/N: I'm not good at describing stuff like this. Bare with me.) **The headman told wait right there as he and his wife went to prepare a meal for them.

"Wow," Shippo said in content. "First we get a delicious meal, and then a nice warm bed."

"Inuyasha, why didn't you object to us staying here?" Miroku asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Everyone looked at Inuyasha in anticipation.

"Can't I make one agreement without all of ya'll bugging me for once?" Inuyasha defended himself.

"No need to get defensive, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "We were just curious that's all.

"Keh!" he scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just get some sleep after our meal, and then we'll head out to continue to hunt for the jewel shards in the morning."

Before Kagome could say something the headman and his wife came back with their meal which consisted of rice and fish. "Here you go," his wife said as they gave them their meals.

"Thank you so much," Kagome and Shippo said in unison.

"It's no problem at all," the headman said. "It's the least I can do for you. Thanks for ridding my home from this evil spirit." Everyone sweat dropped while Miroku laughed sheepishly. "By the way I've overheard you'll talking about Shikon Jewel." Everyone looked at the man at this, listening to what he has to say. "I've heard some rumors of how the jewel can bring misfortune to those who possess it, and about how a powerful priestess fought hundreds of demons for seven days and nights all by herself."

"Yeah, yeah, we've already heard these stories before," Inuyasha said, waving him off.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you also know about the Shrovetide too, right?"

"Shrovetide?" Sango questioned.

"No, none of us have ever heard of it before," the miko said.

"Please tell us good headman. What is this Shrovetide you speak of?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know much about it. All I know that it's some type of covenant or contract regarding demons and humans, and a promise. It was between the priestess and the demons she fought that made this deal." Everyone was staring intently at him. This even caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Well, what was this deal they made?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I don't know much about this deal, but I hear it was some kind of wager." he continued.

"Wager?" the young schoolgirl said.

"Yes, in the jewel I heard that not only a battle still rages on, but a wager as well. The demons thought they won once they killed the priestess along with them, but she didn't give up. She said that she'll keep protecting innocent people no matter what, dead or alive. She promised herself and she passed down this promise to another person. I don't know whom, but she passed it down. The demons were so sure of themselves they decided to put this so-called promise to the test. They needed means to decide a 'winner' and a 'loser'."

"A 'winner' and 'loser'?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," the headman said. "If the priestess can defeat the demons and purify the jewel like she said then she wins, if not the demons win. So they needed specific things for this little wager. Something regarding a reward and a punishment."

"A reward…?" Shippo asked.

"And a punishment…?" Inuyasha finished.

"Yeah, a reward for the 'winner'…," the headman continued.

"And a punishment for the 'loser'," his wife finished for him.

"What was this reward and punishment?" Sango asked, anxious to know as well as everyone else. Kirara mewed, wanting to know, too.

"I don't know much like a said, but I think it involves everyone that comes in contact with the jewel," he said. "The reward goes something like if you can help her win, what do you want most in live? But if you can't…"

"…What can the demons take from you that's more painful than death itself," the wife finished. The whole gang was all in awe and shock at the man's story. Does this explain why everyone has had such misfortunes for coming in contact with the Shikon Jewel? It kinda does, but they all can't too sure. After all, it's only a rumor they heard from the headman, right? This is the first time they've heard of this Shrovetide thing, and the 'winner' and 'loser' business, after all.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all felt like they were the losers, for they've already suffered punishment worse than death. Inuyasha's from Kikyou's betrayal, Sango's for her whole village was annihilated in a day, Miroku's with his father's death and his cursed hand, and Shippo's with his father's death at such a young age, and being an orphaned child. The only person that haven't received this so-called punishment was Kagome. The lucky miko.

It was a couple of hours after they ate their food when they heard a scream outside. They all quickly rushed out, grabbing their weapons along with them. When they got there they saw a giant hawk demon with arms and about six mini floating half body lizard-like demon around it. They were eating one of the village men. Inuyasha quickly came up to slice them, but they all quickly backed up before his blade could make contact with any of them. The others rushed to his side. They saw the man they attacked and knew he was far beyond their reach, for he was already dead.

"You bastards have a lot of nerve showing up here," Inuyasha growled, pointing his sword threateningly towards them. He rushed to take on the hawk demon while the others were fighting the lizard demons. He jumped up about to slice the hawk in half when the hawk merely flapped his wings, sending a giant gust of wind making the hanyou fly back.

The hawk gave ringing sound and the lizard demons started attacking Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Miroku was swinging his holy staff, knocking two away from him, but only effectively killing one. Sango swung her big boomerang, killing one while Kagome shot her sacred arrow killing another one, leaving only three left to go plus the hawk demon.

The villagers started running to safety while the Inuyasha gang where battling these demons. The hawk started making his way towards the villagers, ignoring its fight with Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out, running after the demon. The demon got in front of a screaming villager and ripped his head off, his spine coming out of his body while blood was gushing out like a volcano. Everyone paled at this. The hawk made another ringing sound, and the lizard demons starting coming towards the screaming people, one of them stabbing a woman in the head, slicing her body in half. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as a bursting of yellow energy came out of the Tessaiga.

Unfortunately, it only managed to kill one of the lizard demons, not all of them, leaving only two lizard demons left to deal with and the hawk. They hawk grabbed a boy with one of its arms, and squeezing him death while he made another ringing noise. The other demons slowing crept/floated towards Inuyasha and his crew.

"It's controlling them!" Kagome exclaimed as she finally noticed every time the hawk made that ringing noise with its feathers.

"So it is, Kagome," Miroku said.

"SHE'S the same," they heard a ruffian male voice speak. Instantly they knew was coming from the hawk.

"What do you mean by 'she'?" Inuyasha growled.

The hawk simply ignored the dog hanyou and continued. "The strong that controls the weak," it spoke. "While working for the working for the ones they wish to control. But there are things that cannot be controlled. Honor the covenant!" It threw the child on the ground hard as it finished while flying up in the air a little.

"The covenant…," Sango trailed off.

"The Shrovetide!" The demon narrowed its eyes at them.

"The Shrovetide?" they all said in shock.

"We eat for our benefit. Interfere and we shall devour you as well." The hawk flew up in the air.

"Everyone get back! I'm going to unleash my wind tunnel," Miroku said, gripping his prayer beads around his arm. When everyone was a safe distance away Miroku released it. "Wind Tunnel!" he cried out as the demons were being sucked into it.

"Impossible!" the hawk cried out as he, too, was sucked into the void. The monk wrapped his beads around his arm, closing the it.

"Phew, glad that's over," Kagome said, wiping her forehead from dirt and sweat. But their victory didn't was short-lived as they heard an old feminine scream coming out of the headman's house. They looked to see a mutant centipede demon with the headman's wife's head in its mouth, chewing on it. They could clearly hear the bone cracking, squishing noise it was making as it chewed on it. Kirara and Shippo were trying to protect the headman from being eating, too. Too bad they couldn't protect his wife.

"Damn, where are all the demons coming from?" Inuyasha thought bitterly. "Why didn't I sense them earlier?" Inuyasha was about to charge at it when a voice stopped him.

_Samayou trap in endless night_

_(A wandering trap in endless night)_

_Sonzai jitai ni imi ushinai_

_(Losing my very meaning of existence)_

"You all should move out of my way," a cold, feminine voice spoke. They all turned to see it was the girl they believed to be Naraku's new incarnation walking towards them sword in hand. They all got into a fighting stance, incase they had to fight this girl has well as the demon. Saya walked up to them, passing them.

"Why are YOU here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Isn't it obvious? To kill the demon," she simply stated.

"We don't need YOUR help," he snarled.

"Clearly, you pathetic mongrel, obviously you do." Before Inuyasha could respond, a long antenna went threw Saya's stomach. Everyone gasped. Saya just looked at them then back at the antenna. She cut it half, and pulled it the rest out of her body. Everyone winced as they heard the blood squishing sound as she pulled it out.

_Modorenai kako_

_(Don't look into a forgotten past)_

_Don't you dare to know_

_Kuzureru all things I believe_

_(All things I believe are crumbling)_

_Genjitsu mitakunai kurai hibi_

_(I don't wish to face reality in these dark days)_

It must be painful! They all saw that she had a face of indifference as she took it out, and she wasn't screaming like most people would. Not even a sound came out of her mouth. Damn! She must have good endurance to endure that much pain!

_Nukedasenai joukyou don't know where to go_

_(I can't run from all this, I don't know where to go)_

Saya turned towards the bug monster as it shot more antenna-like things at her. Her eyes quickly became a demonic red as she slicing them with her sword faster than a human can, maybe even a demon. The gang couldn't see her eyes, for she had her back turned towards them as she was fighting this demon. She did a quick twirl, and chopped of most the antennas.

The swordswoman quickly dashed towards the centipede, sword poised, ready to stab the it in the head. The last two antennas, which were on top of the monster's head came to meet her on the way. It all seemed like it was in slow motion.

_Do you know that 'hope' is fake in this world_

_And 'despair' is the only truth I've got_

When it was over Saya had stabbed the monster in the head while it had its antenna pierce Saya's arms. The opened its mouth, dropping the wife's beheaded body to the ground. She quickly jammed her sword again in its mouth. After a few seconds she drew back her sword and stepped back a few paces.

_Yami wo kirisaite _

_(I slash apart the darkness)_

_Mugendai sewashinai why I must be bleeding_

_(I've been busy through the ages, why must I bleed?)_

_Nigerenai melancholy_

_(Inevitable melancholy)_

_Genkai agaiteru hakkyou sunzen because it will never end_

_(We struggle on the brink of madness because it will never end)_

_J'ai plus rien a croire_

_(I've nothing to believe in anymore)_

_Cette vie qu'est-ce qu'i voir?_

_(This life, what is there to see?)_

_Kanawanai this suffering_

_(I can't stand up to this suffering)_

"Aren't you going to finish it off?" Kagome asked her, wondering why she stopped.

"It's already dead," Saya said, like was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome was about to question her again when the centipede fell over dead, blood coming out of its stab wound.

_Mugendai kowashitai_

_(I want to crush eternity)_

_That's my last scream, sakerenai reality_

_(That's my last scream, I can't avoid reality)_

Saya sheathed her sword. Her eyes went back to their normal gray-black color as she turned to face the group. Inuyasha was growling.

"What are you planning?" he snarled. Just because she helped them, doesn't mean she is to be trusted. She had Naraku's scent on her, after all. This could all be part of his scheme to get them to trust her, and then she'll kill them and steal their jewel shards. Not going to happen while he's around. "Who the hell are you?!" he shouted.

_No pain no gain zettai kousen if really there is an end_

_(No pain, no gain, now I'll resists with all I have, if there really is an end)_

Saya was about to answer when she started getting this agonizing headache as a sword swept past her mind. It was a different color. This time it had a reddish glow to it instead of a gold one, for she already caught that one with her battle against her 'father'. She dropped her sword, clutching her head in pain. She was breathing hard.

_A quoi je m'attends_

_(What I am expecting?)_

_Apocalypse maintenant_

_(Apocalypse, right know)_

"What's wrong?" Sango asked in concern. She couldn't help, but to express a little concern for the girl. She did helped them after all, twice in fact.

Saya's vision started to become blurry. She heard voices shouted out her, but she couldn't make them out. She collapsed to the ground, and everything went black.

_Kawaranai this suffering world_

_(This world of grief will never change)_

* * *

**(A/N: How did you like it, huh? The song I put is the Blood-C Opening song Spiral. I thought it would be a perfect background music for Saya. I know that Inuyasha and them would never be unable to save people. That's so unlike them, but I tried to make it a little gory since this is also a Blood-C Fanfiction. It just wouldn't feel like an Inuyasha AND Blood-C crossover with a little gore every now and then. So, I'm going to make this story have its bloody moments every now and then. But to tell you the truth I'm not good at it, but I'm trying my best. And about the whole Shrovetide thing, I changed it a little to fit the whole storyline. I'm sort of making my own version of it. Yes, Saya did regain her memories, if you're wondering. There are just some REALLY important ones she needs to recover. She knows who she is, she just doesn't WHO she is, if you catch my meaning. If not, then keep reading! The reason I'm doing this is because the whole plot of Blood-C about the Shrovetide, reward, and punishment thing was all really confusing to me, even after I watched it THREE FREAKING TIMES. They left so many unanswered questions which I'm dying to know! I won't know till I see the movie; Blood-C: The Last Dark. Hopefully that'll answer all my questions, and that it's a kick-ass movie as well. Well, read and review! Oh yeah, one more thing, I'm thinking about having that dog, you know, the one that grants wishes, and helped Saya regain her true self, but I'm not sure how should I put him in, and I'm not sure if I should. I'll let you wonderful readers decide with a vote if I should or not, but I get the final say! Well, that's it! See ya later!) **


	4. Wishing Shop

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Secrets are started to be revealed! Let's read! And I don't own Inuyasha, Blood-C, or Blood+!)**

* * *

Wishing Shop

Saya finally opened her gray eyes. She glanced around the room to realize she's in somebody's hut. She sat and saw that someone tended to her wounds. "Oh, so you're finally awake, wench?" She turned to the source of the voice to find Inuyasha sitting against the wall with his sword in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she came inspect her wounds. When she touched the bandages, Saya swatted her hand away.

"What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"Checking your wounds," the miko stated nervously.

"Lay off," the pig-tailed girl replied as she turned away.

"Hey! That's someway to show your gratitude to someone who just fixed your injuries," Inuyasha said in Kagome's defense.

"I wouldn't need this, mutt, if SOME people didn't get in my way," Saya replied coldly."

"Hey! Hey!" Miroku said, trying to calm down the tension in the room. "There's no need for violence. We're all good people here."

"I'm sure you're wondering who we are," Kagome said. "Well, they guy with the dog ears that you were just fighting with is Inuyasha, the other guy is Miroku, the fox child is Shippo, the demon slayer girl is Sango and her two-tailed feline cat companion is Kirara, and I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"My name is Saya," Saya responded.

"Well, then, Saya," Inuyasha said rudely. "I have some questions for ya. First off why do you smell like Naraku." Inuyasha was grabbed by his collar and pulled toward her as soon as Naraku's name slipped past his lips. Saya's eyes narrowed dangerously as she tightened her grip on the collar.

"How do you know about Naraku?" she asked menacing. "Tell me! Where. Is. He?!" she growled out each word more dangerously than the last. Everyone was shocked and surprised by this display of action. You mean, that Saya is not working with Naraku. They were pretty sure she was. Why else would she have Naraku's scent on her? At first they thought she was his incarnation, but that fact was proven wrong last night.

(FLASHBACK)

"_What happened to her?" Sango asked, after Saya fell unconscious._

"_She just fainted after Inuyasha asked who she was," Miroku said. They could all she wounds dripping out blood._

"_We'll figure it out later," Kagome said. "Right now, we need to clean her wounds before it gets worst."_

"_Why should we?" Inuyasha complained. "I say let her die. If she's one of Naraku's incarnation that means one less enemy to worry about."_

"_Aren't you forgetting, Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up. "She did save us twice already. Let's give her a chance."_

"…_Fine!" Inuyasha said, after some time had passed. "We'll ask her some question, and if she's working for Naraku than I'll kill her. No questions asked." He'll never admit it, but the only reason he agreed was because she saved Kagome the other day. If it wasn't for her, Kagome would've been dead. So, he'll give her a chance to explain herself, and if she betrays them, he will not hesitant to fight and kill her. _

"_Alright, let's get her inside," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, do you mind taking her in." The hanyou just grunted in reply, and picked up Saya bridle style. He got a good whiff of her scent. She smelled slightly like Naraku, but also had a scent of lilies and cinnamon, which actually WOULD have been nice if the scent of Naraku wasn't mixed in it. There was something strange about her beside her scent. She didn't smell like a demon or a human, even though she looked and fight like one. It was entirely different, like a whole other being that's not demon or human. Can she be something different from a demon or a human, perhaps? Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head. He'll find out later. They came inside an empty room in the hut. "Put her down here, Inuyasha," the miko instructed. "Me and Sango will clean her wounds. We'll call you (A/N: Preferring to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.) when we're done." The boys left the room while the girls stayed to clean Saya's injuries. After the were done they both had confused faces. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called._

"_What?" he replied back._

"_You'll can come back in. We're done!" They boys came back in the room, and saw the looks of confusion on the girls' faces._

"_What's wrong you two," Shippo asked. _

"_Inuyasha, are you sure she's Naraku's incarnation?" Sango asked hesitantly. _

"_Yeah!" Inuyasha said. "She has his scent! What else would she be?"_

"_She doesn't have a spider mark on her back," Kagome said slowly. The room grew silent. How can this be? She doesn't have a spider burn mark on her back like all of Naraku's incarnations. If she doesn't have one and is not one of his incarnations, then why the hell does she have his scent?_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Everyone," Sango said. "Let's try to calm down. We can figure this out later."

"Where is Naraku?" Saya asked again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Lady Saya," Miroku said.

"So you don't know where he is," she said as she let go of Inuyasha's shirt. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Let's all eat," Kagome said, breaking the silence. She prepared ramen for everyone, and gave each person a cup with a thanks in reply, except from Inuyasha. Saya was sitting in the far corner of the room, away from everyone. The miko came up to her with a ramen cup. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," Saya replied. "Give it to someone else." Kagome kept insisting that she eat, but kept getting rejected by Saya. She eventually gave up and gave it to Inuyasha, to his excitement and eagerness.

* * *

Hours later and they were finally ready to go. Everyone was on the road again. The gang decide to follow Saya, much to the latter's annoyance and dismay. Another demon popped up, but Saya quickly killed. But her sword broke, and some of her secrets were exposed. One was that her eyes turn a demonic red and her abilities and senses increases ten fold. The second was that she can crystallize demons with her blood. When she looked like to be in some kind of trance when she saw its blood and was about to drink it, but quickly snapped out of it. Inuyasha questioned her about it, and she replied she'll tell them later. The gang soon found out they were walking in a direction Saya was leading them. It was getting pretty late. The sun was going down. "We should probably make camp here," Kagome suggested. No one had any complaints, but Saya didn't stop and kept on walking.

"Hey, where are you going, wench?" Inuyasha called after her as he jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"There's somewhere I need to be," Saya replied, not to nicely as a matter of fact.

"There's no rush, Saya," Sango said. "We can get their tomorrow."

"No, I have to get there as soon as possible. It wouldn't take long. It's close by actually. I have a few question I need to ask a friend. We can probably stay the night there that's if you'll can see the place," she whispered the last part to herself.

"_What does she mean 'see the place'?" _he thought. Everyone shrugged and continued walking with her. It has gotten dark, but they did finally come to the place Saya was talking about. It was huge hut with a green roof and crescent moon statues on it.

"Wow, look at how big the hut is!" Shippo said in awe.

"I wonder who lives here," Sango said in astonishment.

"You'll can see it?" Saya asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Kagome asked. The pigtailed girl ignored her question

"It's not a hut. It's a shop," she said as she went inside. Inuyasha and his crew followed after her. When they came in they saw a dog with weird markings on his head.

"Long time no see, Saya," it replied in a male's voice. They gang all jumped when the dog talked.

"It hasn't been that long," Saya said. "It only been a year." **(A/N: Yes, it's been a year instead of six months. Roll with it!)** The dog was licking itself when it was picked up by a boy with short black hair. There was something weird about him. He had two different color eyes. One yellow and one blue.

"It's good to see the OLD Saya again," the boy said in the same voice of the dog. Everyone noticed how he emphasized the word old.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Saya?" Shippo asked as he hopped on her shoulder.

"Watanik, **(A/N: I don't know his name, nor do I know how to spell it. I just heard that it's something like that, and he's from xxxHolicxxx, or something like that. I've never watched the series, so if he sounds OOC in this story then oh well. I'm just trying to make his personality the same as when he was the dog following Saya around. He's going to be in snippets throughout the story as an intelligence gatherer like Myoga.) **this is Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. You guys this is Watanik, the owner of this shop."

"Very pleased to meet you," Watanik said.

"Same here!" Kagome replied.

* * *

They were in the dining room of the hut. Watanik was preparing the group dinner. He gave everyone rice and fish, except for Saya, but she did get tea like everyone else. He gave her five pink, square marshmallow-like food. Everyone stared in confusion on why she got that instead of what they got. "What is that food she's eating, Watanik?" Miroku asked.

"Guimave," he replied. **(A/N: Yes, I put it in here. She has to have blood at least once I day, or she'll become weak. And since she'll be traveling with Inuyasha and them. It'll be hard for her to kill a demon and get some if there with her all the time. So, I thought guimave would be the best substitute. She gets blood in a shape of a food, so it won't draw any attention to the group since they will think that it's food that only she can eat. But why would be the question to this when they find out the shocking truth later.)**

"Can I have some?" Shippo asked. Kirara mewed her agreement. The shop owner chuckled.

"No," he said. "Only Saya can eat it." Shippo pouted. Inuyasha was staring suspiciously at her food. It smelled kind of strange, yet familiar.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him when she saw the look on his face.

"Hey, Watanik! Is that guimave or whatever it is always pink and look like that?" he asked.

"…It depends what you put in it," he mysteriously replies which furthered Inuyasha's suspiciousness and the others got a little suspicious themselves. That was kind of vague of an answer.

"What kind a shop is this?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a wishing shop."

"A wishing shop?" Sango repeated.

"Another words it's a verity shop. A shop that grants people's wishes and desires, but they would have to pay a price. And the more dear the wish is the greater the PRICE is." Everyone got quiet as they took this new information in. A shop that grants wishes. How ironic. And here they thought that the Shikon Jewel was the only thing that can grant a person's wish or desire. We'll they were wrong. They had the urge to ask him to grant some their wishes, but decided not to. The reason was because of the way he said 'price'. At first they thought he meant money, but that wasn't they case. It was something else. Like something that will cost you one thing to gain another. "Saya," Watanik addressed her. She looked up after she was finished giving him her full attention. "At Ukishima Village I was able to be near you through him," he said pointing at the dog on his lap. "But I wasn't much help, was I? You were able to return to your old self by yourself."

"Even so, your words helped me a lot," she replied. Watanik turned towards the rest of them.

"Are you'll after Naraku, too?" he asked which made everyone gasp in surprise.

"You know about Naraku?" Inuyasha said as he got out of his state of shock. "In a way, yes. Saya is also after him." Everyone looked at her as she glared at him.

"What did Naraku do to you, Saya," the miko asked. Saya stared at her tea and took a sip.

"He's a traitor, and he took something from me," was all she said. Saya didn't want to tell them anymore than that. She didn't know them well enough to let them know about her past.

"Oh yeah, I forget," the shop keeper said. "I suppose there's a reason why you came here Saya. What do you want today."

"I want a sword," she replied. "…A strong sword."

* * *

They were in the supply place with verity items around. **(A/N: I don't know what it's called. Deal with it.) **"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Kagome said in awe. They all watched as Saya went by various different swords into that had a red sheath with a black and red hilt. She picked it up and started examining it.

"I knew you'll pick that one," Watanik said knowingly while smoking a pipe. Saya unsheathed it, and saw that it a black diamond in crested on it and that it had groves going to the ends and tips of the sword. Perfect just what she needed. She knew that she'll need to start using her blood in battle.

"What's the price?" she asked.

"Naraku's head."

"Understood. I also have some questions for you."

"Very well, follow me. The rest of you make yourselves at home."

* * *

Saya and Watanik were in a small room. "Well, what did you want to ask me, Saya."

"First off, why hasn't Naraku fallen into his thirty year sleep? He's been active for the past twenty years. I can understand myself since my chevalier died, preventing me from having a long sleep until I get another one. I want to know why is that?"

"My guess is that since he's been experimenting on himself, and retained the body of that human Onigumo and countless demons, he doesn't require sleep anymore. But that doesn't mean his powers lay dormant. It still does. He might be awake, but that doesn't mean he loses his powers every thirty years. Naraku is a King, and you are a Queen.

* * *

\Back with Inuyasha and the gang. They were still wondering what Saya and Watanik were talking about. They were dying to know. "I'm sleeping," Shippo stated. "Watanik forgot to show us our rooms."

"C'mon, you guys," Kagome gestured them to follow her. "Let's go ask him to show us our rooms." They kept walking down the hallway to where they thought they were. They finally came to a door of room where they recognized voices which were definitely Saya and Watanik's voices, but they heard something that shocked them all to the core.

"I have no other choice, but to kill him before more innocent people get involved," Saya said.

"I guess," Watanik said. "But the question is Saya. Can you handle it? Can you handle his blood on your hand. Can you REALLY handle killing Naraku, your own twin brother." The group gasped in surprise, and their eyes grew as wide as saucers. Naraku and Saya are twins?

* * *

**(A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Naraku and Saya are twins, brother and sister. I did say I was using Saya's past from Blood+ for Saya's past in Blood-C since they don't you her past, not even in the movie which really pissed me off. Technically, Naraku is a replacement for Diva. He still has his same cold, arrogant personality towards Inuyasha and the rest of them, but towards Saya he's still the same, yet he also gains childlike persona and likes to torture her. He acts kind of like Diva in way, but only towards Saya. I just wanted to explain about Naraku for later chapters before you guys start question why is he so much like Diva, and why is he OOC. Please read and review. Oh, yeah I watched the Blood-C: The Last Dark a couple of days. I'm going to tell ya about. Sorry if I spoil it for ya, but I need to get this out. I hope you understand. Overall the movie was good in way, but they still gave you a what the fuck ending that want you knowing what happens next, like in the series. And the thing that got me mad is when she can't kill humans and they taunt her about it, then turn into an Elder Bairn themselves by using her blood which she kills them then. It's like 'okay'? Why the hell would you do that? First you taunt her then you turn into a monster, and then get killed by her. It's like what the hell are you thinking? At first the series make it seem like she can't kill humans at all, and in the part in the movie when she was fight this guy in this private school, and her blade couldn't slice him. It makes me think what if she can't kill humans. All she have to do is make them drink her blood which turn them into an Elder Bairn, and then kill them then. So, in a way she can still kill humans. Saya just has to turn them into a monster using her blood first, and then slay them. Another thing that pissed me off was the ending and the reward. Fumito dies, but the fucking reward was a fucking kiss! Oh wow, and Saya ends up all alone in the end. What. The. Hell. Kind. Of. Ending. Is. That?! They better make a season two or something where Saya is not alone. Overall, I'll say it again, the movie was good, it just had a crappy ending. I'd probably give it a seven out of ten.) **


End file.
